the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Sultan of Johor
Sultan of Johor is a hereditary seat and the nominal ruler of the Malaysian state of Johor. In the past, the sultan held absolute power over the state and was advised by a bendahara. Nowadays, the role of bendahara has been taken over by chief minister. History The first sultan of Johor was Alauddin Riayat Shah II. He was the son of the last sultan of Malacca, Sultan Mahmud Shah. The descendants of the Sultanate of Malacca in Johor ended with the death of Sultan Mahmud Shah II in 1699 and throne was taken over by Sultan Abdul Jalil IV. Abdul Jalil IV was a bendahara before the death of the sultan. Though Johor has been ruled over by at least 20 sultans, the first sultan of modern Johor (Temenggong dynasty)Nadarajah, Johore and the Origins of British Control, pg 44 was Sultan Abu Bakar who reigned from 1862 to 1895. He was the first person from the temenggung family to become the sultan in Johor's history. His father, Temenggung Ibrahim managed to consolidate enough power to disfranchise Sultan Ali who died in 1877. Office-holder The office of sultan is currently held by Sultan Ibrahim Ismail Ibni Almarhum Sultan Iskandar Al-Haj, who was proclaimed as the 25th Sultan of Johor on 23 January 2010 and crowned on 23 March 2015 at the Istana Besar, Johor Bahru. His father, Sultan Iskandar Al-Haj ibni Almarhum Sultan Sir Ismail Al-Khalidi, a great-grandson of Sultan Abu Bakar died on 22 January 2010. Ibrahim Ismail, the then Tunku Mahkota of Johor (Crown Prince of Johor), was appointed as Acting Sultan of Johor on the same day. The proclamation of His Royal Highness' death was announced nationwide by the Menteri Besar of Johor, Datuk Seri Abdul Ghani Othman later that night. The funeral was held on 23 January after the proclamation of Sultan Ibrahim Ismail. List of office bearers Genealogy tree * His Highness Sri Paduka Dato Temenggong Sri Maharaja Daeng Ibrahim ibni al-Marhum Dato Temenggong Sri Maharaja ‘Abdu’l Rahman, Maharaja of Johor (8th December 1810 – 10th March 1855 – 31st January 1862, ancestor of the sultanal Temenggong Dynasty) ** His Royal Highness Paduka Sri '''Sultan' Sir'' [[Sultan Abu Bakar of Johor|'Abu Bakar' al-Khalil Ibrahim Shah]] ibni al-Marhum Dato’ Temenggong Sri Maharaja Tun Ibrahim (3 February 1833 – 31 January 1862 – 4 June 1895) *** His Royal Highness Paduka Sri '''Sultan' Al-Haj Sir'' [[Sultan Ibrahim of Johor|'Ibrahim' al-Mashur]] ibni al-Marhum Sultan Sir Abu Bakar (17 September 1873 – 4 June 1895 – 8 May 1959) **** His Highness Tunku Muhammad Khalid ibni Tunku Mahkota Ibrahim **** His Royal Highness Paduka Sri '''Sultan' Sir'' [[Sultan Ismail of Johor|'Ismail']] ibni al-Marhum Sultan Sir Ibrahim (28 October 1894 – 8 May 1959 – 10 May 1981) ***** His Highness Tunku 'Abdu'l Jalil ibni al-Marhum Sultan Sir Ismail (11 May 1924 -16 May 1925) ***** His Highness Tunku 'Abdu'l Rahman ibni al-Marhum Sultan Sir Ismail (29 July – 16 September 1930) ***** His Royal Highness Paduka Sri '''Sultan' '' [[Iskandar of Johor|'Mahmud Iskandar Al-Haj']] ibni al-Marhum Sultan Sir Ismail (8 April 1932 – 10 May 1981 – 22 January 2010) oo Her Serene Highness Enche’ Besar Hajjah Kalthom binti ‘Abdu’llah (b. in England, 2 December 1935), née Josephine Ruby Trevorrow ****** His Royal Highness Paduka Sri '''Sultan' '' [[Ibrahim Ismail of Johor|'Ibrahim Ismail']] ibni al-Marhum Sultan Mahmud Iskandar al-Haj (Born 22 November 1958 – enthr. 23rd January 2010 – ) oo Her Royal Highness Raja [[Raja Zarith Sofia|'Zarith Sofia']] binti al-Marhum Sultan Idris al-Mutawakil Allah Afifu’llah Shah, princess of Perak (14 August 1959 – ) ******* His Royal Highness Tunku Dato’ [[Tunku Ismail Idris|'Ismail Idris' ‘Abdu’l Majid Abu Bakar Iskandar]] ibni Sultan Ibrahim Ismail, Tunku Mahkota (Crown Prince, 30 June 1984 – ) ******* Her Highness Paduka Putri Tunku Aminah Maimunah Iskandariah binti Sultan Ibrahim Ismail Ina (8 April 1986 – ) ******* His Highness Tunku Idris Iskandar Ismail ‘Abdu’l Rahman ibni Sultan Ibrahim Ismail, Tunku Temenggong (25th December 1987 – ). ******* His Highness Tunku ‘Abdu’l Jalil Iskandar ibni Sultan Ibrahim Ismail (5th July 1990 – 5 December 2015) ******* ''His Highness Tunku ‘Abdu’l Rahman Hassanal Jeffrii bni Sultan Ibrahim Ismail (5th February 1993 – ) ******* ''His Highness Tunku ‘Abu Bakar Iman ibni Sultan Ibrahim Ismail (30th May 2001 – ) See also *Johor Sultanate Notes References * Nesalamar Nadarajah, ''Johore and the Origins of British Control, 1895–1914, Arenabuku, 2000, ISBN 967-970-318-5 T. Wignesan, "A Peranakan's View of the fin de siècle monde malais – Na Tian Piet's Endearing syair of Epic Proportions" tranls. with introduction and notes to Na Tian Piet's "Sha'er of the late Sultan Abu Bakar (of Johor)"in The Gombak Review, Vol. 4,N° 2 (International Islamic University Malaysia), Kuala Lumpur, 1999, pp. 101–121. Cf. also: T. Wignesan. Sporadic Striving amid Echoed Voices, Mirrored Images and Stereotypic Posturing in Malaysian-Singaporean Literatures. Allahabad: Cyberwit.net, 2008, pp. 196–218. ISBN 978-81-8253-120-8 Cf. http://www.stateless.freehosting.net/TTianPiet.htm Category:General articles